


The Mission

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Modern Day, Secret Identity, Secret Missions, cover ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: Trained to keep secrets your entire life, to protect your family and country. At what cost will you keep your most valuable secret from any to know the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

(Winterfell)

 

Arya was resting in her old room at Winterfell as she was tired from flying in from across the seas. She had not been home in two years as her job kept her traveling all over the world. 

She remembers the day when she was 12 years old and Bran 11 and were given a test at school as they passed with such ease. Later they were told they were to be sent to the special academy for the gifted. Where they lived and was trained with the knowledge of weapons, science technology, and much more. Bran was assigned to a secure location at the academy as she was assigned to special training facility which involved many skills with the knowledge of poisons, weapons, and computers. Her gift included the means to tell when one was hiding something or a lie in the mix. She knew 15 different languages, she could find her way inside a camp or a secure location most of the time but once in a while Bran would need to help her out. 

Even though most knew they were at the academy not everyone knew what it really was deep inside the underground facilities. On the outside Bran was known as a business expert, as she was known for historical arts. 

She would be here with her family only a few days as her next assignment took her to Kings Landing. Her aunt and uncle lived there as it would make a good cover up to do her tasks. She has already bought a small cottage to stay in the country so Nymeria would have a place to run around. Tyrion had found them a place in town to put of a front of her own business which the artifacts and paintings would arrive in a few days. This would be her third set up as she has made a lot of money from this type of work but her secret life pays so much more, one day she thinks she might have a normal life as she has been secretly rebuilding a historical castle to call her home.

There was a knock on her door as she got up to answer it. No one was home when the taxi dropped her off earlier that morning. 

“Robb,...why I didn’t think i would see you this trip.” She said as they hugged one another tightly.

“Your all grown up,...come down stairs i have someone i want you to meet.” He said with a big smile as Arya followed him through the stone halls and then downstairs.

“It has been to long this time,....and dad said you would only be here for a couple of days. Bran was here two months ago as he said you were in Meereen. How was it?” Robb asked.

“Very hot,...but beautiful. I went further to Yunkai and Astapor as well. I was in the desert for awhile so it was hard to get word out. I have some pictures of my findings i will show you later.” Arya said as they made their way to the family gathering quarters as Arya was surprised to see her family awaiting her.

“Surprise!!!” Was yelled as she was happy to see them all including Bran. She wonders how he was able to be here.

“Wow!! I didn’t expect everyone to be here,....but i am very happy to see you guys,...who this little guy?” Asked Arya after she was hugged by every one in the room.

“Your nephew,....Adam Stark. And this little beauty is your niece Grace, she is only a month old.” Robb said proudly holding his daughter.

“She is beautiful,....and Adam you look like your father.” Arya said as Ned walks over to pick up Adam. 

“So Arya can you not stay awhile longer, ....it has been two years the last time you were home.” Her mother asked as Bran looks to her with a slight smile.

“No,...i can’t. Tyrion is waiting on my arrival as the most expensive art piece we have is arriving in two days as i must be there. And the movers will be at my place tomorrow,...so i need to be there to get everything ready and set up.” Arya said as her mother walks over to her to hug her again tightly. 

“At least you can be here for the holidays this year,...i mean you are closer than you have been in years. I know you may get an urgent call,... but i hope you can find the time to see your family more often.” Catelyn said as Arya just smiled and nods her head.

They had dinner and wine as Arya was able to spend time with everyone as the night was getting late. Aunt Lyanna texted her that her things had arrived and everything was going very well with her her new home, and she would be picking her up from the airport. 

During dinner Arya got a call she had to leave in the morning so her visit would be cut short. Sansa was annoying her like always, ...Arya thought she would never change. She always would seek to be the center of attention no matter the occasion. 

Bran had sent her an encrypted message as she was reading it when her father walks over to her to see if everything was okay.

“Arya,... I know your work is important,...but so is family,...never forgot this. I have known for years of you and Bran,....don’t speak just listen. If your ever in trouble send the word to me and i will send help.” Her father said as Arya looks to him wide eye as she wonders how much does he really know.

“Needle.” Ned whispers as he walks away to let her think about what was just said.

Needle is her word for when she is in trouble, trapped, discovered or in serious danger. How did her father know. 

(Kings Landing)

 

Lyanna was there as they embraced one another and hurried to the car as the storm was coming in at a rapid pace. When they reached the mansion Arya was trampled to the ground by Nymeria and Ghost. She was soaked as both dire wolves would not let her up.

“Ghost, Nymeria here!” Yelled Jon as he went to help Arya with her wet bags as her clothes were scattered.

“It seems they missed you,....you were gone to long this time. Here lets get inside and find some dry clothes.” Jon said as Arya was dripping wet at this point.

“This was my dry clothes,..everything was sent to my house.” Arya said dripping on the floor.

“Arya your room is always ready, i will have these washed. Jon find something she can wear and Arya go and take a warm bath, dinner will be ready in a few hours.” Lyanna said as she and Rhaegar was smiling at the humor of the situation.

“I have some things in my room don’t go to no trouble on my behalf.” Arya said as she squished up the stairs.

“That is a little to late as i am soaked on rescuing you from the wolves,....you shouldn’t neglect them.” Jon said as they made it to the family wing and not the guest wing.

“Neglect!....who was gone over a year with a red head, a blonde,...oh yea how many were there,.....i had Ghost with me and Nymeria when you were out exploring the world. I took them with me across the seas. I shipped them hear for six months as they would’ve died in the desert. And i never complained once when you sent Ghost to me. Ohhh,....don’t tell me,....your still with that red head,....the one the wolves don’t like.” Arya said as they stood in front of her rooms.

“Don’t go there Arya,...I don’t speak about who you date. And her name is Ygritte not that red head. And you know nothing of my relationships.” Jon said as he started to walk toward his own rooms.

Arya huffed as she went into her rooms to head toward the shower. One night she thinks and then she will be in her own private house. She leaves the bathroom door opened as she strips off the wet clothes and turns on the water. She mumbles to herself as she unbraids her hair to let it flow down her back. Standing in front of the mirror she sees a shadow as she turns to see Jon looking at her as she grabs a towel to cover herself.

“I did not hear you knock.” She said looking at him strangely.

“Because I didn’t,...hear are some shirts,....and next time thank about closing the bathroom door.” He said before he walks out of her room.

Arya slams the bathroom door as she gets inside of the shower.

Jon was in his own shower trying to get the image of Arya out of his mind. He knew when she was younger she had a crush on him as her brothers use to tease her about it years ago. But until now he always seen her as a little girl but not anymore as she was a young attractive woman. They stayed in touch through the years by text or phone, but they haven’t see one another in seven years. Ghost was a Christmas gift from Arya five years ago when she got Nymeria. Damn she was so attractive as he seen her standing there naked. His thoughts came to an end when he heard his dresser draws being slammed closed as he hurried out of the shower. She knew he took the shirt back,...his favorite shirt came up missing when Arya was here as he found it one day in her rooms after she left and forgot it.

“Jon,...where is it?” She yells.

“It’s mine not yours.” He said grabbing a towel.

“No,...you gave it to me years ago,...so it is mine.” She said back as she was looking for it.

“Gave it to you to wear for the night,....not indefinitely.” He said as he opened his door to see her wearing the shirt as she found it.

“It is mine,....if I didn’t leave it here last time you would of still thought you lost it. I have worn this shirt for four years so it is mine.” She said as she turns and walks out the door.

Xxxx

 

Arya was packing her clean clothes and heading down stairs as the wolves followed her as they slept in her room. When she reached the kitchen Jon just looked at her as she walks by him to make her a cup of coffee before she leaves. 

“Arya your aunt and i are leaving to go to Valyria for a few months,...you have the codes and a key so make your self at home when ever you like.” Rhaegar said as he was sipping his coffee.

“Thank you but i do have my own place now,.....and besides I wouldn’t want to disturb Jon’s relationship with the red head.” Arya said as Lyanna and Rhaegar chuckled as Jon frowned as he looked to Arya.

“Her name is Ygritte,.....and you don’t even know her, ..cousin.” Jon said as Arya wrinkled up her nose.

“Ygritte sounds more like I REGRET,....if you ask me.” She said as she kissed her aunt and uncle and whistles loudly as the wolves follow her out the door.

Lyanna didn’t like her either as Arya was dead set against her from the start. Three years now she has been with Jon off and on. Lyanna didn’t see what her son seen in that woman.

“Ghost stays hear.” Jon yells as he runs to the door.

“Not a chance cousin.” Arya yells back as the two wolves climbs in back of the suv.

Jon watches as Arya leaves with the wolves thinking to himself she has changed. She distracted him this morning with her hair long and layered around her face. That summer dress she was wearing was showing her curves as her breast were the perfect size, and she smelled great. He dreamed about her last night as he doesn’t dream of women. They are always chasing after him and Aegon,...was the hell was going on with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya has been in Kings Landing a few weeks now as she was buried into her work. Tyrion and the team had gather much information as she was home putting it all together as the wolves were demanding some attention. Jon had to leave on a business meeting trip the next day after she arrived. So she knew it was a good idea she took the wolves with her the day she did. She would send him selfies of her and the wolves to prove they were not being neglected by her. 

Her main mark was Ramsay Bolton,....she wasn’t shocked but very curious about how he managed to triple his money in a short few months. The investors he was tangled with well that was a red flag. Tyrion intercepted a call of a meeting going down tonight in a warehouse down by the docks at Blackwater Bay. She was going down there to see what the meeting was all about.

She was looking over the pictures again as Nymeria pulled her chair away from the desk as Ghost stood attention and was ready to go outside. Arya smiled and gave up as she took the wolves out for a walk. 

Tyrion called and said the men were in place and she was to begin her big night. She was ready as she left dressed in black leathers with her hair tied up when reaching her destination she plastered some black smudge on her face as she was ready. 

“Priest,...Torch,....eyes on target,....it seems six to be exactly no make it eight,....i see two more in the shadows.” Said the Hand.

“Copy that,...Mercy,....you have a go,.....the hound is near,.....and it looks like a new player has joined us my friends,....the Beast.” Said Slim.

“The fuck you say?” Asked Mercy.

“Mercy do your job,...i have the Beast in sight.” Said the Hound.

She sneaks in the shadows as she can her voices as she spots the targets slowly making her way to hear what they are saying. She gets closer as they are talking about the large crates that were being unloaded as her eyes catch a red haired woman talking to Miranda,....the girl who was with Ramsay in the pictures.

No way she thinks as the red head turns slightly as she takes some photos to see her face more clearly and the recording devices are placed and transferring everything to the Hand.

“We need to see what is in those crates.” Said Mercy getting closer but still hidden within the shadows.

“Mercy stat put,...the Raven needs a word with you.” Said the Hand.

“Mercy, we see what you do, and we hear everything. The crates,....may be the ones that have been missing from the science lab,....over three years ago. It may be the experimental drug that was to be destroyed before the storm hit. If this is it,....it is vital we find out where it is going and why. Find out what is in the crates and stand down on your marks.” The Raven replied with urgency.

“Copy that,.....Priest,....Torch,...i need a distraction.” Mercy said as she was laying out a path to get to a crate.

“Well lets see,....i can wave my magic wand and see what happens.” Priest said as horns were going off in the cars outside of the warehouse as the targets went to see what was causing the commotion.

“Mercy,...three minutes before they will see me and follow.” Torch says.

“Go.” Replied the the Hand.

She reaches a crate as men were still in the warehouse standing guard as she carefully pulls off the top of the crate. She sees thousands of vials containing bright blue serum. She takes a few as she puts them in a safe and secure place when a voice appears behind her.

“You look to be lost,.....why don’t i just take that bag.” Said Polliver as he aims a gun at her back.

“Please tell me this was not a mistake.” She said as Polliver looks at her strangely.

“Not by me.” Said Torch as he was being chased.

“Ohhh girl your biggest mistake,... now turn around.” Polliver said getting annoyed.

“Mercy,...this will hurt,...get ready.” Said the Hound as he shoots large rubber balls from a gun when they are not to harm a mark. The force knocks the air from your lungs and your body can hardly move for a few days and it leaves you bruised and sore.

“Ohh shit.” She says at she can hear the release of several balls coming her way.

“Hound make sure she gets out,....” was all she heard as she felt the impact as the gun fell to the ground. Polliver laying there gasping for air as she was trying to breath as taught in her training. She was trying to roll over to crawl as her right side was in tremendous amount of pain. She could barely turn as the the voice she thought she heard was a slight mumble. She is trying to speak as she can’t breath.

“Hound,....Hound,...” She gasped out as she felt strong arms picking her up and tossing her over his shoulders.

“I have Mercy and the bag.” Hound replies as they leave the warehouse to meet up at the safe house.

“Just breath,....slow intakes,.....i had no other choices as the balls will deflate and dissolve after impact. They could trace back the darts.” The Hound told her and the tears poured from her eyes as she still could not breath.

She had to take the force not knowing what direction it would come from. But she was only expecting one and not three. She was hit so hard it knocked her into the crates to cause a gash on her head near her hair line as she felt the blood dripping down her face. She can’t move her body now as it was starting to swell and bruise as she knows what happens.

“Get the meds ready,....she passing out,.....two minutes out!” The Hound yelled over the coms and the Hand responds back;” get here fast.”

“Mercy,....Mercy hang in there,.....breath,....you need to breath!” The Hound tells her as he pulls into another warehouse as the team are waiting for their arrival.

“She was hit three times,....to much force for her small frame,....that bastard went down on the second hit,.....heres the bag. Hot Pie,.....is she responding?” Asked the Hound worried over her as he was close to her. They have shared many missions together as they take turns saving one another.

“Not yet,.....i gave her the ejections and stitched her head. She won’t being going to the office for a few days,....but she will be fine. Nothing is damage or broken. She will be pissed at you for awhile.” Said Hot Pie.

“Yea,...glad it’s you and not me.” Said the Priest.

“Glad you all think so,....until she finds out who let the ball down to let her get in this situation in the first place.” Said the Hound.

“I am in the clear of that myself.’ Said the Torch.

“I need help getting her home,....and to come up with a story why she is hurt,....Jon texted her to say he was coming home tonight and would be by to pick up the wolves in the morning. I will stay with her,.....but lets get our story straight and when she awakes i will let her know what it is,.....she will be pissed.” Said the Hand as he puts the bag in a secure location.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrion was pacing the floor knowing Jon was pissed. When he arrived early in the morning and seen him answering the door and not Arya,...well if looks could kill he would of been dead ten times over. Arya still had not awaken as Jon had called her seven times last night and three times this morning before seven a.m. so he answered the phone and tried to explain about Arya’s accident and the next thing he knows Jon was at the door. 

“Where is she Tyrion?” He asked angrily with a tone that Tyrion was very uncomfortable with as he walks him to her room.

Jon looks to see Arya sleeping in her bed on her side as pillows were laying on each side of her. He walks over to look at her face as he sees the stitches in her hair line to pull back the covers to see the ugly bruising on her right side of her body and her back even on her ass and thigh. He covers her and turns to look at Tyrion again to motion to walk out of the room.

“What happened?” He asked starring at him as he starts texting on his phone.

“We were at the gallery when a shipment came in,....it was unstable as she was standing to close when the crate’s strap broke and it fell as she was caught under by a part of it. Nothing is broken,....she will be fine,....sore but fine.” Tyrion said hoping Jon would believe the story.

“What did the doctors say?” He asked as he was petting the wolves.

“She needs to sleep and stay in bed a couple of days,....not to move around to much,....they gave her meds to make sure she stayed a sleep through the night. There is this cream that needs to be applied at least four times a day on the bruises to take away the swelling. She needs to try and stay on her side until tomorrow. But i know her and when she awakes,....she will try and get up to go to work.” Tyrion said as the sleeping meds was a lie but the rest was not. He seen a man sleep three days over the pain caused by those damn balls. 

“Do you have a problem running the gallery a few days? I will stay here as Sam is bringing some things over as we speak. Does she have a spare room in this small place?” He asked as he begins to look around as it was small.

“I can run it just fine,....and the wolves sleep in the spare room,....good luck trying to sleep in there. But the sofa is somewhat comfy.” Tyrion said as he seen Jon frown as he looks the place over.

“Why would she buy this small place,....my office is bigger than this.” He asked not liking what he sees.

“This is what she wanted,....this place is bigger than the one in Meereen. That was consider a hut.” Tyrion said as the wolves ran to the bed room.

Arya moaned as she placed her hand on her head as it was killing her. She didn’t want to move as she tried a little as the pain shot down her right side. She opened her eyes to adjust to the light as she sees dark hair and grey eyes looking back at her. Shit, shit, shit,...she repeats to herself as he sits on the edge of her bed to stare at her as she can tell he is worried but angry.

“Arya,...what the hell were you thinking? Getting trap under a crate,.....what the hell.” Jon blurted out as she heard him but didn’t know what he was taking about as she glanced over to see Tyrion.

“Jon,....what? ...i know,...i know,....please not now,....my head is killing me. Please can you get me something to drink and for this headache.” She asked as Jon left to do as she asked.

Tyrion had hurry to explain the story as she was listening as she tried to sit up as Jon walked in to make her lay back down.

“No,...your staying right there and don’t even think your getting out of this bed by yourself. Tyrion i have this,...so you can go when your ready as she needs to rest.” Jon said as he hears Arya starting to curse as Tyrion said he would call later to check up on her.

Tyrion wanted to leave as fast as he could as they had much work to do and he wanted no part of Jon and Arya’s bickering that was surely going to happen. He has witnessed that through phone calls and texts to many times.

Xxxx

Sam had arrived with tons of food, Jons’s bags and more pillows. Arya was laying there as Jon was spreading the cream over the bruises as this was new and improved as Jaqen once told her a few years ago. She was use to this cream. He was amazing on his potions and serums. He has a serum that can be injected into the bloodstream to change your looks and voice. It only last a few days but it does work as she remembers using it once. 

“Since the wolves have the spare room, and your sofa is small i will be sleeping in here with you. At least you have a king size bed so I shouldn’t crowd you or cause you any discomfort during the night.” Jon said as he gently rubs the cream on her lower back.

“Well,....i guess I don’t have much to say in the matter right now,....but don’t start your snoring or your on the sofa.” She said as she feels his hand applying the cream on her thigh and one cheek of her ass.

“Tomorrow you can go home,...i should be able to get around just fine.” She said as he removes his hand from her skin as his touch was soothing as the cream was numbing her soreness.

“Not a chance,...and if you make this difficult i will stay even longer.” He said as he seen her wrinkle up her nose and then his phone rings.

“I am sure the red head won’t like you sharing a bed of another,....especially one shirtless and only in panties.” She said as he answers his phone as he points his finger at her. At this she chuckles knowing it was her at that warehouse she just knew it was her.

Her breast was covered by the pillows as she knew he could’t see anything like he did at his house. She has always had a crush on him and through the years it only grew stronger. She tried to get over her feelings for him but she couldn’t. When she dated Ramsay at 17 he tried hard to get her into bed but no matter what that would never happen. It was only three months as she was home for a short while and after Ramsay she started dating Gendry as it was her parents doing as they were close family friends. She was still 17 almost 18 and dated him for six months. They had kissed a lot but that was it,....she could not sleep with him either as he tried several times as he was a few years older than her. He was the same age as Jon and Robb. 

Her she is 20 years old and still a virgin. When she goes back to the academy to get tested Jaqen always ask the same questions and she replies the same answers as he smiles but never says a word.

“How many sexual partners?”  
“None”

“Any sexual transmitted disease?”  
“No.”

“Any chance to be pregnant?”  
“No.”

“When was the last time you had sex?”  
“Never.”

She wonders what his response would be the day she answers yes. She remembers her talk with her aunt Lyanna a few years back when her aunt said she had only been with Rhaegar and no other man. Twenty four years and still with the same man,...that must be love she thinks as Jon entered the room again.

“We are not discussing Ygritte,....or any other of my relationships so don”t go there Arya.” Jon said as he laid in the bed with her.

“Why,...are you embarrassed of who you sleep with?” She asked as he said nothing.

“Tell you what,...you ask one question and i will answer and then i will ask a question and you answer,..deal?” He asked looking at her.

“Deal. Do you love her,...Ygritte?” She asked as she was starring at his face as she could tell if he lies to her.

“No. I do not love her. Who was your first?” He asked as she wasn’t”t ready for that question,.. not ready at all as she looks to him.

“There has been no body,....I haven’t experienced that part of life yet.” She answered honestly as he turns to look at her in shock.

“I thought Ramsay or Gendry was your first. Why,....why have you not,... i mean is it your choice?” He asked as he was confusing himself as what he was trying to ask.

“It is my choice,....I haven’t met the one i want to experiment with. Just because a man is handsome doesn’t mean i need to spread my legs open for him. There are many women out there that does that enough without me joining them. I don’t know one day maybe a man can make me weak enough or wet enough i would crave for his cock to thrust me into the heavens.” She said.

“Arya!!!.... i don’t want to picture a man thrusting you into the heavens,....lets change the subject.” He said as she laughed.

“If you don’t love her,...then why are you still with her?” She asked being serious.

“It’s complicated,....people do things for many different reasons,...it is not only for love. It’s getting late as Tyrion said you need to rest,...so lets sleep and in the morning i will cook you breakfast.” He said as he leans over to kiss her nose and turns off the light.

“Thrust you into the heavens,....fuck me i have heard it all now.” He said as Arya started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya arrived at the academy to go through testing as her assignment would go further. Once again she answered all of Jaqen’s questions with the same answers. She healed and was back at work in five days,..not to Jon’s liking but she suffered through his nursing habits and they both made it without killing one another.

She was in Bran’s office waiting to find out her next moves when her phone went off as she looks to see a selfie of Jon and the wolves lounging by the pool. She stares at the picture as she thinks he is very sexy and handsome when Bran walks into the office.

“To begin with your going in alone on this one for a week. Then we are assigning you a husband to join you when you reach the campsites in Hard Home. Jaqen will be giving the injections to change your looks and voice as your husband will be given the same. You are to find out where they took the serum,...once again it disappeared but at least we have an area it should be in,....there are caves along these mountains. Your husband will take the heavy work on this one after you find the location. You are to be with him at all times. We have lost to many agents in these lands and i will not lose you.” Bran said as he points out locations on a map.

“A husband? Why a husband?” She asked looking at her brother as she wrinkles her nose.

“You will not leave his site,....eat, sleep, share the same bed, share the intel,....where we are sending you he has been several times before as he knows these people. They will have you followed and watched carefully. He knows the escape routes and safe zones. They know him to be married but never met his wife,...you are a decoy in away so he can perform his duties. Jaqen will fill you in on the rest as you will leave in a few hours for Hard Home.” Bran said looking at Arya as she is taking all the notes in and the map.

“How will i know who he is,.....and what is his name?” She asked not liking this one bit.

“Jon Snow,...as you are Mercy Snow,.....i believe you two will get along just fine.” Bran said as Arya stood from her chair.

“Go and see Jaqen again and please be careful,.....and Arya,...they must not know of your true identity no matter the cost.” Bran said as he walks with her out the door.

She made her way down the facility once again as Jaqen was waiting for her at an entrance. 

“You will keep your long dark hair, lets see darker grey eyes,....give you a rounder face,....we will add more to your tone,.....lets fatten your cheeks,....bushy eye brows,...and lets make your lips fuller.” Jaqen said as he mixed the serum to be exact of his likings. 

“One dose now,...and you will have four more doses to take with you. Make sure you don’t loose these. Use once a week,....if we need more for any reasons i will make sure it gets to you on time. Over there are your belongings for the trip,...we have improved the warmth of the tents but i am sorry to say it still won’t be as warm as a house. Your partner knows how to survive the cold if anything goes wrong. You will meet him in one week at the place called Bones Tavern. Dark hair, dark beard,....handsome man,....he will have a slight scar on his left cheek. As you both travel you don’t see one another that much so the reunion will explain the closeness you to will seek with one another. Qhorin will lead you where you need to be,...as he is called Ranger. Your job is to locate the serum,....your partner will do the rest and you follow his instructions. This place is deadly and brutal. Now, your ready to begin and i will see you when you return.” Jaqen said as Arya gathered her supplies and changed into the clothing provided for her. 

Xxxx

This country was a frozen tundra she thought as she was freezing everyday. They thought she knew something of ice but she did not,....she has worked in the desert, in the seas but never in ice. Theses people were not normal by her standards,....they lived in tents, caves, barracks. Drinking, singing, fighting and having sex all the time as women ran through the barracks naked and always an ugly man chasing her. Some men would even have two women at the same time,....she wanted to find that damn serum and get out of this place.

But here she is sitting and waiting for her so called husband to arrive at this tavern. She had discovered that they needed to head north as that is were the talk of the miracle has arrived. Makes a man ten times stronger to fight. She just knew this was the serum, but where was it located. And she didn’t know who they wanted to fight.

A storm was coming as she heard the men talking about it as they didn’t have a tv here or a radio. She was staying in a small round tent made of furs and leathers as it was warm if you could keep the fires going. The tavern itself was full as many tents were scattered all around. 

So she sat there looking at her maps of the lands as a man walks over to where she was sitting. She decides to ignore him as she has done with a few others as he just pulls out a chair to have himself a seat.

“That chair is taken,...my husband will soon be joining me.” She said not looking at the man.

“Your husband has arrived my wife,.....so we will stand and we will act like we missed each other and a simple kiss as you are being watched.” He said as they both stood to embrace as they went into a kiss that was supposed to be simple as it turned into some tongue. 

She licked her lips after that as she felt a little aroused. He could kiss she thought. As he took her hand to go outside she showed him where they were staying.

They enter the tent as he brings her to him closer to say;”The tent is bugged,....i’ll change then we can go and eat. But remember we haven’t seen one another in a while,....so you do know what they expect to hear later in this tent.” He said as she looks up to him with her mouth held open. 

“We will pretend,...don’t worry i have done this many times.” He said with a smile on his face as he starts to change his clothes right there in front of her.

What the fuck she thinks,.....he is handsome and built,....oohhh my his cock was long as she turns her head feeling her face turn redder than a cherry.

God help her if she has to sleep next to this man every night on this mission. As she feels a ting between her legs. What the hell was happening to her. 

They go inside one of the barracks as Jon was greeted by many. They took off their heavy furs and had a seat among the men he knew as he placed her on his lap as the other men had their women. She wraps her arm around his shoulder as she could feel him rubbing her back as the smoke meats and spiced rum arrived.

“Mercy,...this is a friend of mine Tormund,.....we will be traveling with his bunch after the storm is over.” Jon said as he glance to look at her as she in away reminds him of someone. But he doesn’t need to think of that right know.

“Have you seen Ygritte? She should be joining us soon.” Asked Tormund.

This got her attention,...was this her Jon’s red head.

“No,....and do me a favor my friend,....my wife is with me so keep her under control,...would ya?” Said Jon as Tormund laughed.

“She still chasing after you,.....well her man,...that Targaryen one,...well she’s been complaining about him lately. She says he is only good for his money,...that is the only reason why she still with him as Mance has forced her to be. Mance has even told her to get with his child as she would own half of everything once he marries her. But she argued back saying he only fucks her every once in awhile. She said he has taken her once in three months,....ask me the man don’t like women.” He said as he laughed hard as Jon was laughing with him. Arya didn’t know how to respond to that as she just smiled. 

Arya was thinking to herself that since the red head was wanting this Jon too she was going to play the game. After all he made the statement in front of her as if it was a call for help when the time came,...and as she looked up she seen the red headed devil walking their way.

“Jon it is good to see ya here,....who is this?” Ygritte asked as she placed herself in a chair next to Tormund.

“Ygritte,...this is my wife Mercy,....she will be joining us,....as i do miss her in my bed. (Jon turns as the two kiss again) So why the urgency to meet?” Jon asked as Arya started to rub his chest as she watched Ygritte look at her to roll her eyes before she speaks.

“Mance wants a word with you,....we have an army now,....it is huge. Jon Targaryen has funded the organization without knowing a thing about it through the charities you came up with. This government won’t know what hit them when the time comes. But i don’t know if he will allow her to join us,....she may need to stay here.” Ygritte said with a smirk.

“She comes with me,.....it has been months since we have seen each other and if she can’t go i won’t go,....tell that to Mance.” Jon said looking at Ygritte and Tormund.

“She knows nothing of this land,.....or what we do. She will be no use to us.” Ygritte said looking at Arya seriously.

“She stays with me,....did i make my self clear. She has use for me,...and only me. If anything happens to her i will bring the seven hells down on this place,....don’t forget it. Now,...that is settled which way are we heading out after the storm is over?” He asked looking around to make sure everyone heard his threat.

“North,....far north.” Tormund said as he rips some meat apart to chew on it like an animal.

She had to stop drinking the spice rum as she couldn’t handle it anymore. She was full and getting tired as Jon was laughing and acting like one of those men. She seen Ygritte approach him a few times as he would smile and carry on until she pulled him into a kiss as he briefly met her lips to walk away from her. He walks over to her as he wraps his arms around her to kiss her again with more tongue. This time she gave equally back as much as he gave her.

“Let’s go.” He said as they grabbed their furs, he held her hand as the snow was coming down harder and the wind was stronger. 

The fire was lit as they said nothing but started to take off their furs and boots when something caught Arya’s eye. She walks over to Jon to kiss him as she went to nibble on his ear.; “look in the far right corner.” She said as he turns her around to start kissing her neck when he seen a tiny red glow. A camera,...and a bug,...they were screwed he thought.

She was thinking what Bran said,(they can’t find out who you really are no matter the cost). The serum,...an army,...her government,...their lives. She swore an oath to protect her country, family,..and partners. They didn’t believe she was Jon’s wife and this would put him in danger. She closed her eyes as she felt him nibble on her ear as he started to move his hand under her shirt he whispers; “How far do we take it,....they know we can see them watching,...we are being tested.” He said as she turns around to face him.

She raises her arms as he removes her shirt as she unsnaps his pants. They know what they must do as she thanks the gods she had plenty of spiced rum.

She lays there in his arms as she hears him sleeping as she thinks about what they just done. She thought it would be quick,...but she was very wrong. Two hours as she was sore between her legs. She can still feel him sucking her breast as he played with her nub to make her so wet she was dripping. Then he wasn’t even finished as he kissed her body all the way to her sex,...and by the gods that was a feeling she liked very much as she kept her hand on his head as she felt her self cum into his mouth. When he entered her she took it as she seen the look on his face as he would look straight into her eyes as if he was seeing someone else, so she did the same. The face of her Jon came to mind as she would work her muscles as he moaned with each thrust. It didn’t take long as she had another burst flowing through her as she felt him thrusting harder with longer strides as he released deep inside of her. He laid on top kissing her as he didn’t soften as he smiled and began again only this time bringing her on top of him as she rode him hard as she would milk him for every drop this time and after a few minutes he held on to her waist to force her down harder on him as he moans louder as she could feel his hot cum shooting deep into her once again. She rolls off him as he brings her closer to kiss her lips as he just stares into her eyes.

“You remind me of someone,.....someone that is very special to me.” He said.

“I guess that makes us the same as so do you. Let this be our secret.” She said as they smiled at one another as he brought her closer as she liked the way this felt to be in warm arms.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been traveling this land for weeks as the snow mobiles were a blessing. It took them seven days to reach the next campsite as you where forced to walk everywhere until they reached this area. She would watch all of her surroundings as she noticed Jon would act just like these men and speak with the same vulgarness. If she didn’t know better she would think he was one of them. One good thing was at least they could use their own tent now and there was no cameras or bugs hiding anywhere that they noticed.

They had sex that one night and the next morning as the storm let up and they packed their belongings to leave. Since they did not have to prove themselves to anyone there was no reason to continue that part of the tasks. She wasn’t sorry for her choice she made,...it was actually very nice the way he made her feel. 

She sat on the outside of their tent as she studied the landscape she notice an area that was being guarded she thought as only certain ones would be allowed to walk across the ice bridge. It was in the distances but she could only see so much from where she was sitting. She is Jon’s decoy as someone was still watching her at all times. He would have her placed in certain areas as he would disappear and come back as he blended in with these people. But they could spot her anywhere so all she could do is watch and listen.

She was thinking how would they get the serum into this site as you could not drive,..there was not a river near this part,...so they had to fly it in. But there were mountains everywhere you had to use a chopper or something that didn’t use a landing strip. 

She stood up to walk around as Jon gave her some maps to look over as she was pretending because she had the area already memorized. She seen a flicker of some sort,..like something shiny flickering in the distance the same spot she was curious about. She walks around to see how you could get around that ice bridge that was being guarded as she seen the men with weapons. She needs to find out what was over that hill.

Jon was listening to everything being said as Mance was giving orders. There were thousands gathering around to take down the academy to destroy the government. Someone spread the word of the secret facilities. He needed to get word out to the Raven and commander. Mance had proof as it was being passed around among the leaders and commanders as he was a commander in Mance’s organization. 

“We will have a strong and new beginning once we take over the government,...our army is the largest it has ever been. We have men gathered from all over the world. Soon they will reach us and then the war will begin. Friends here we stand together and united. Watch and you will see what this new army can bring us.” Mance yelled as a normal man was brought out in front of the group as he was injected with the serum. It took a few seconds as his eyes turned blue as his skin was pale. He stood tall and strong as another man took out his gun and opened fire on him. The man still stood as nothing had happen. 

Jon was in shock as others yelled in approval. Tormund looked to Jon not knowing what to do or say. He must warn the others,....this was insane. He needs to get to the safe zone,.....Mercy,....she would have to go to warn the others,...to get word back to the academy.

It was getting dark as the campsite was over runned with men and women everywhere. Some agreed as other opposed to what was going on as questions where heard and not answered. He found Mercy by the fires as he took her hand to walk near a building as he was acting like he was in the mood.

“This is big and dangerous so listen carefully.” He said as starts to feel her ass as he whispers into her ear.

“Get to the safe zone,...ten miles over that hill,....you will see a rock in a shape of an arrow,...go fifty feet right and there is a bag buried to contact the Raven. They are using the serum in people and they do not die.” He said as someone was walking by as he starts to kiss her to look like he was eager to have her.

“Two men are watching us from the ice bridge,...how can i leave?” She asked as Jon turns her around facing the building as he starts to fondle her as that is what it looks like from their angle.

“Here’s a gun,...and amo,....be careful,....i can’t promise you won”t be followed,....maybe we will meet again.” He said as he turned her around to face him as he kissed her like the night they were together.

“Go,...now,..over that hill.” He said as he went to distract the two men that was walking his way as she had disappeared in the shadows.

At that exact moment chaos started around the camp as it got the two men’s attention as Jon turned the other way. He was heading toward his tent when he was grabbed by Tormund.

“This is bad,...those fucks injected more men and are having them fight each other. Some one got their hands on that serum.” He was saying as they heard yells and gun fire going off. 

“What have they done?” Yelled Jon as the camp was being torn apart by blue eyes.

Xxxx

Arya was trying to catch her breath as she was followed to be jumped by one who had stabbed her in the leg. She was bleeding as she tore part of her shirt to wrap around her leg. She heard gun fire a lot as she had to use hers on the man who stabbed her. Another came out from nowhere as she had to fight him as he was so much stronger than her,...he banged her head against a rock as her head was throbbing as blood was covering the side of her face. He kicked her several times as she knew her ribs were broken. She had a brief moment as she was able to draw her gun again to shoot him straight between the eyes. She had a few more miles to go as she was freezing, loosing blood and trying to make the top of this hill with broken ribs as she heard a chopper,...she stops to see where it was and it was landing in the same direction she was going.

She was hiding between some rocks as she was feeling weak when she heard some voices. She moves around a little to try and see who they were.

There stood Ramsay and the Beast,....she seen Polliver, Rorge, and Ilyn Payne. There was few others as they were wearing mask as she couldn’t tell who they were. Another man as some called as he was Mance,...and there beside him stood Ygritte. She watched as they entered into a cave as guards stood on the outside. She couldn’t wait for them as she needs to find away to that arrow shaped rock. Her leg was soaked in blood as the blood on her face froze over to stop the bleeding. 

She was looking for the bag as she had to dig when she finally found it. She grabs two stat phones, three bombs,...and a transmitter. She sighs to gather her strength again to head to were she was earlier. 

She made it closer to the cave on the side the huge doors were open as large cargo containers were being brought inside. She sneaks in and finds a place to hide and when it was clear she made way down one of the tunnels. There she looks through a large glass window to see hundreds if not thousands of dead bodies being dumped out of the large containers. She walks further down as she sees a room where these dead bodies are being injected with that blue serum. She glances over to where a large iron cage are holding blue eyed monsters. They have brought back the dead.

There she sees another door as she makes her way through it to be horrified as hundred of dead’s were walking around as the cages would come over the wall to drop them from the air to hit the ground hard. Some had flesh missing, no faces,...burnt bodies,....some looked to been tortured before they died. She transmitted everything she seen as she was making her way out when a voice startled her.

“Well,..well,...who do we have here.” She heard as she slowly pulls her gun out as she has no time for this as she turns to kill Rorge on the spot.

As she runs down the tunnel she found another as alarms went off she pulls out the stat phone to enter the transmitter chip and pushes send. She sees it transmitted as the twenty seconds countdown had started as after the phone would explode into hundreds of pieces. Gun fire was upon her as she was trying hard to find a safe place as she had to turn to shoot back taking a few down. She found some stairs as she took them to end up where all those dead bodies were. She hears the men coming as she finds a spot to start shooting and somewhere in the cross fire she was hit in her side and another hit her arm. Her head was bleeding again as her leg was soaked in blood as it was dripping on the ground. She sees three men as she takes a deep breath to aim to kill as she was on the urge of passing out. She set off three bombs to go off in five minutes were those dead bodies were scattered. 

She half way craws out of that room into what looks like an office as it had a solid iron door. She closed it to tip over a desk to shield herself as she takes the second stat phone,...one last call to make.

 

Ned was in his office as Benjen was sitting across from him as they were discussing the issues of the security matters of the academy when his phone rings.

“Hello.” He said in his regular toned voice.

“Needle,.....Needle.”

“Where are you,.....stay alive,....i will come for you,...i.” He said as he knew the phone was no more.

“Arya,....get the commander on the phone now!” Ned yelled grabbing his things as Benjen looks to him in panic.

“What did she say?” Benjen asked as he was making a call.

“Needle!” He said as they both knew it meant she was dying or would not make it out alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon and Tormund were firing everything they had but the blue eyes would not die. They had only seen a couple of those men at the meeting so where did the rest come from. These men and women were different. They looked to be already dead. The sight was sickening.

“Aim for their heads!! Some one yelled as they did as the body finally went down,...then slowly they got up again. 

“What the fuck!!! Another man yelled.

Jon seen a woman fighting a man as she kicked him into the fire pit as he watched the man burn. This time he did not raise to attack another he was finally down.

“Fire! We need to burn them,....get fire!!” He yells as Tormund grabs a large piece of wood already burning to throw it on a crowd of the blue eyes near them. They look as each one started to burn to fall and die on the spot.

“How is this happening?” Ask a man fighting beside Jon.

“Their testing their weapons,....and we are the subjects.” Jon said as he turns to be attacked by a man with half of his face gone.

“They keep coming,.....we need more fire.” Qhorin said as he killed the man that had Jon down.

“It’s about time you showed up Ranger,....where are Pyp and Grenn?” Jon asked as they started to build a bigger fire as he seen others doing. 

“Bringing us rags and arrows,....to burn these things.” The Ranger yells.

The fighting kept going as the living was dying and the blue eyes were multiplying in numbers. After a few hours the blue eyes were surrounding them as they kept the fires going but soon the wood will be gone. 

 

Xxxx

 

Aemon, Jeor and Bran were in a meeting when it was interrupted by Allister. 

“Commander,...an urgent message was just received from the arrow safe zone,....you need to see this,...you won’t believe it! Allister said as the men followed him to the surveillance room.

The images were brought up as they seen thousands of men and women being injected with the blue serum,..another image showed cargos of dead bodies,....the last image was the dead walking around after they were dumped from an iron cage on the ground.

“Commander,....an urgent call from the Lone Wolf,...and Ice is with him.” Yoren said as he brought the phone to the commander and at the same time they seen from a hidden camera an explosion in the distance on the big screen.

Bran knew, ....his father and uncle on the phone,...the video they received now this,....he new it was Arya.

Xxxx

It took Ned and Benjen a few hours to fly to the academy and when they arrived it looked like every one was ready to march out.

“Have you found her?” Ned said as he didn’t need any introduction as he was well known as is entire family has been for generations.

“No,...Jaqen has her dna scanned into the scanner, but we need a blood trail to locate her and Jon.” Bran said.

“Jon,...Jon is missing to?” Asked Benjen.

“They were assigned together,...but they don’t know who the other really is as we changed their looks. Jon has been involved with this organization for three years as Arya found the serum and knows the main players. And we think she is the one that found this.” Jeor said as he pointed to the big screen to show them the same images they seen earlier.

“The air crafts are ready,....ten will fly over here to help and end this abomination and supple the men with fire weapons as of right now is the only thing that will stop them. You can go with me dad as i am heading to the arrow safe zone,....i believe Arya is there,....here is another scanner as there will be bodies everywhere and she doesn’t look like Arya.” Bran said as he seen the look in his fathers eyes as he felt the pain himself as he gave her the orders.

“So neither of them know about each other as they work for the same government,....who decided this?” Asked Ned not liking this at all as he knew what they did but not that they had no idea of what the other did. 

“It was assigned this way after you left the field,.....it was to help protect family members,...so if captured the enemies would not use the other against them and the job would be done.” Said Allister as Ned looked to him and then to Benjen.

“You knew of this,...and said nothing.” Asked Ned getting furious with everything.

“I swore an oath and could not tell you,...it started ten years ago,....we don’t have time for this now,...let’s go.” Benjen said as they left to get into the air crafts.

Xxxx

They had been fighting for several hours now as they were looking for anything to use to help kill those things. And out of nowhere there was an explosion as Jon turns to see it was in the direction he sent Mercy. They could feel the ground shake and rumble as the smoke was high in the sky. He hoped she made it to the safe zone,....but he could not think about it right now as another wave of men came over the hill.

Men were bloody and fighting for their lives as a few more hours had passed as Jon was attack by a blue eye with a weapon that look like a claw as he was hit in his chest as it drove in deep as he felt the pain and blood pouring out. Grenn grabbed a burning stick and stuck it to his chest to stop the bleeding as he was in so much pain but he blocked it from his mind to continue on with the fighting. He hoped Mercy made it or they were all going to die he was thinking when he heard the air crafts arriving. Crates were dropped as men ran to them to find out they had weapons they could use against those monsters as the numbers would turn around now. The air craft was dropping fire bombs further out so they would not perish from the blast. 

She made it he thought as he took the weapon and opened up the flames on a group as his companions beside him did the same as they walked side by side. 

The air crafts landed as he needed medical attention but he couldn’t blow his cover. He seen Qhorin walk over to him as Grenn.

“We need to get you on the air craft.” Said Grenn looking at Qhorin.

“I can’t blow my cover,....” Jon said as he felt a knife enter his gut as he looks to Qhorin.

“Jon Snow is dead.” Said Qhorin as he watched Jon fall to the ground as his hands were covered in blood. Qhorin and Grenn were the last two faces Jon Snow seen.

 

Xxxx

The air craft landed as the cave was still burning as bodies were laying everywhere. They walked over to the entrance of the cave as the steal doors were blown away as they entered.

“We need to split up,....she could be anywhere.” Bran said as a man approached him.

“Raven,....there was a blood trail leading here from the arrow safe zone,...the blood matched the dna in the scanner.” The man said as Bran nodded as they went to look in different directions.

“Turn your heat sensors on,....it may help.” Said Benjen over the coms.

They were looking around everywhere as the place was destroyed as they had to make their way around dead bodies everywhere. So far they didn’t run into any blue eye men.

“Raven,..i have a match a strong signal from a puddle of blood going down some stairs. It looks to enter where the bombs were set to explode.” A man said as he realized the quietness on the coms.

“Stay put we are on our way.” Ned said as he was near that area as he seen Benjen and Bran near.

“Check around,....she may have got out of here before the explosion.” Ned said as he walks over to a pile of dead bodies to bend down as he spotted a gun and a puddle of blood. He scans the blood as it showed Mercy Snow aka Arya Stark. Ned put his head to his hands and the tears flown from his eyes. Bran walks over to him as his heart was breaking as the tears came to surface. He sent her here on this mission,..it was his fault.

“Dad,....i” Bran was interrupted as Benjen was saying something.

“Over here,....it is weak but i have body heat showing,...it is real weak barely showing behind this door. We need to get it opened.” Yelled Benjen.

They pried the door open enough as Ned slid through as he had to move debris out of the way. There he seen blood coming out from under a desk as he moved it away so he could squeeze back by the the wall to see a small figure covered in ash and blood. He used the scanner again as it showed Mercy Snow aka Arya Stark. He bent down and move her dark hair from her face as he wasn’t ready to see a strangers face but when she barely opened her eyes she spoke weakly.

“Dad,....dad,....your here.” She said as he grabbed her to hug her tightly.

“I found her,....we need to hurry she loosing to much blood,....stay with me my little wolf,....i am here now,....stay with me.” Ned said as he was trying to get her out of that room as her body was so weak and cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon was in his private room recovering from his wounds as he was told why Qhorin had stabbed him. Mance gave the order to make sure Jon Snow was dead. Secretly Pyp and a few others switched his body with another to put him on the air craft as they burned another before anyone could notice the switch. The knife was laced with a drug that made him look lifeless as he laid there in the frozen snow.

He gave his report repeatedly as questions were asked over and over,....when he was asked why the separation between him and his partner he could only answer with (it was the only way to get words to the Raven and commander). He asked about Mercy and they only told him that she survived and nothing else.

He has been on this assignment for three years as Jon Snow and now he was no more. He was told he would move up in the ranks because of his hard work and his determination. He would have more clearance,..intel,...more control and would be giving the orders himself. But he still had to finish his part as Jon Targaryen,...as he was the man funding Mance’s organization and to stay close to Ygritte.

When he first met Ygritte he was on a beach living life,....a vacation of sort,...they hit it off very well having sex all the time the first few months. She was fun and different. He received a new assignment as he was shocked to find out it was her. She scoped him out first for his name and money. The more he pushed his feelings away he could see who she really was,...he had her under surveillance for a month to find out she would sleep with anyone to get what she wanted. She even had a man tortured for information as he was told not to interfere. Six months into the assignment he became Jon Snow, arrogante, rude, violent, a man that can get things done. When he was brought to Hard Home the first time she was all over him,....trying everything and was determined to fuck him hard. But Jon Snow was a married man,....as he was told by Jaqen; “ We can change your looks, and voice, but your anatomy we can not. We can add scars or remove them,...some, so be careful who choose to sleep with as Jon Targaryen and Jon Snow,....a woman would be able to tell your the same man.” 

So every time she tried he would play the married card and she didn’t like it so she would try harder. Then it started to get complicated as he was traveling with them for longer periods at a time. So he was given Val as a companion as they would disguise her differently each time. Val is on his team, they have never had sex but the way they would pretend would say other wise. At times Val would be his girlfriend he was seeing when he would break it off with Ygritte,..but then he was forced to bring her back as Jon Targaryen as she was getting deeper into the organization as he needed to keep her close. It would take everything he had after that first year to have sex with her,...by the second year it was even harder and now it was as she said every few months. 

Laying there in the bed with his eyes closed he thinks of the night with Mercy,...he wasn’t ready to actually have sex with her but they were in a jam. It did start out as they were pretending until he tasted her sweetness as it drove him to go further. When he put his fingers into her wetness she was tight and hot, dripping wet. Her breast were the perfect size and as he would look at her the image of Arya would come to his mind. Standing there in her nakedness against the counter. The way she would suck on his tongue he was lost as he only seen Arya as he wanted to have her then he felt himself pushing into her tightness, it was intoxicating as she gasps to look into his eyes as she wraps her legs around his waist as he went into her deeper. 

He should be ashamed having great sex with a woman with the image of another but he didn’t. The way she moved her mouth, the way she smelled and felt it just drove him to have her again as he didn’t soften. The next morning they had sex again as it was even longer and better than the night before. But after that they didn’t pursue one another again,..it was only gentle kisses and touches in the eyes of others and they slept closely together and nothing more.

Now he wonders how he will react when Arya is around knowing what he did with another as she was on his mind. 

Xxxx

 

Arya was waiting on Jaqen as she was supposed to be released today as she has been in the hospital for three weeks with her injuries. Her father was taking her to Winterfell for a few days as her family was told she was in a small accident. That would explain her limp and the three new scars she has now. Her father has been there for her but told her mother Arya was in another country and he went to bring her home. 

She only knew this as she was told when she was awake five days later. Her father left to see Bran as Jaqen entered the room holding some files in his hand. She knew she would be taken off from the assignments for awhile,...at least until her leg was completely healed. 

“We need to go over a few things,...first,...everything will heal and yes you will walk normal again. During surgery we do what we must to keep you alive,.....and then later when your out of danger we proceed to follow protocol. Arya,....your test results came back positive,...as in your pregnant.” Jaqen said looking at her to see her face total shocked as she looks to him wide eyed and her mouth held open as she is unable to speak.

“I have told no one of this,....but i won’t be able to keep it a secret for long. Is the father your partner?” He asked as he lays the folders on the edge of the table to hold his between his legs.

“Yes,.....i,..i..we,...we had no other choice,....it was the first night,.....that was the only night we,...we were together. Does he know?” She asked trying to let it sink in.

“No,....that is not my place. You have choices,...you can have the child and raise it, ....have the child and put it up for adoption,....or the choice to terminate the pregnancy. But this will be your choice.” He said as he stood from the chair.

“What about the father,...Jon Snow,....i don’t even know his real name, ...or where to find him,....or what he truly looks like. Does he not have a choice in the matter?” She asked looking at him as she is having all these motions going through her mind.

“You know i can not tell you of his true identity,....(but as he speaks he taps his fingers on the charts that he laid on the table) but like i said this will be your choice to make. I will be back in a few minutes,.....i left your your release papers on my desk.” He said as he walks out of the room.

Arya grabs the charts to see the name Jon Snow as she opens it up she takes a deep gasp as she sees Jon Targaryen. She glances through as she reads he has been active for seven years. Many had studied at the academy so did Robb,...but he was not evolved in the trainings or missions. How had she not known of Jon. She has spent most of her time over the seas,...in the deserts,.....they had not seen each in seven years,...ohhh,...he went active that is why and she was at the academy training. 

She puts the files down as she sits back thinking of what she can do. She doesn’t know what to do. That means she is around seven weeks along. What the fuck,....her first time and she gets with child. Jon’s child,...how can she tell him,...she needs too,...but how. Ooh,...Sansa will love this,...no boyfriend, no fiancé, not even in a relationship,...not even a one night stand,....shit,..shit,...shit. 

Jaqen, Bran and her father walk into the room as she stands to sign her paper work. They bring her a wheelchair at this moment she doesn't mind. She turns head to Jaqen to ask one last question.

“Jaqen,...as my doctor and knowing my condition is it possible that i could have a glass of wine or two as long as it is not to much?” She asked as he smiled.

“That will be fine,....i will check on you in a couple of days.” He said as her father pushes her out of the room.

Arya sees Bran walking over to her as her bags are put inside the chopper. He knew she thinks,...he is the Raven as he knows everything. He knows about Jon and he didn’t even tell her.

“Arya,...are you all right?” Bran asks as he hugs her. She looks to him with glassy eyes.

“Yes,...and if it wasn’t i am sure you would know.” She said as she went and got inside of the chopper. Bran stood there wondering what was wrong with his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Bran watched his sister leave as he knew something was wrong. They were close, they had been together most of their lives as they grew up at the academy together. He turns around in search of Jaqen.

Qhorin was walking down the halls toward the surveillance room, he was to go over it again to see where Mance and his closes companions fled to,...they destroyed all the serum on the spot but the leaders vanished. He walked by a door where the loud voices caught his attention,...it was the Raven and Jaqen. 

The discussion was heated he heard the names of Jon Snow,...Mercy,....they were partners he knew this much. Then he heard pregnant,....he knew Jon’s true name as they have worked together many years and he had trained Jon when he arrived at the academy. 

He did not know Mercy’s true name,...but this didn’t sound good. He heard something slam on the desk as Jaqen said he doesn’t know. So he walks away putting it together as Mercy is caring Jon’s child and he doesn’t know about it. And he knows they will not tell him. 

Xxxx

As they arrived at Winterfell as Arya slept on the chopper most of the way,...her ribs were still bruised and very sore as her leg was in a contraption that forbid her to bend it. So her father carried her into the house as her mother had made her a room downstairs as her room was on the third floor down a long hall. 

Her mother had tears in her eyes as she spread kisses all over her face when her father laid her on the bed.

“Arya,....how did this happen?” Catelyn asked as she was putting Arya’s bag away.

“I was in the Iron Islands,....going over the old bridge,...a few of us were when it collapsed. Mother i am fine,..i promise.” She said as her father was filling in the details as this was a true accident that did happen in the Iron Islands to other people as it was on the news a few weeks ago. It just didn’t happen to her,...another lie she had to tell.

“When your father left in a hurry,...i thought i would never see you again. I knew it had to be you,....then all he told me was you needed him and he left. The next day he explained you were in a car accident,....my heart shattered into a million pieces.” Catelyn said as she hugged Arya to tight as she gasp over the pain.

“I am here now and you can see i am good,...not great but good.” She said with a small smile.

“I will let you rest,....is there anything i can do.” Catelyn asked as she helped her get comfortable.

“Mom,....if it is not to much,...maybe some,...bread pudding?” She asked with a wide smile. Catelyn smiled as she plastered her face with more kisses and agreed to have some made just for her.

Xxxx

Three weeks has passed as Arya is back in Kings Landing,....Jon was having a cook out before he leaves in a couple of days to find new investors on some type of land development,...that is what he is saying any ways. But she knew better,....he was assigned a mission to find Mance and Ygritte. Ygritte left him a message stating she was going to find her some happiness and it was over between her and Jon. She only knew this because her aunt Lyanna told her.

Bran had called several times as she refused to talk to him brother or not she was pissed at him. But then he arrived at Winterfell to explain his situation and how much he goes out of his way just to make sure she is safe. The rules were already set when they joined the academy,....but she expressed they were still family. He asked her one question that changed her mind on blaming him. 

“If you knew who Jon really was and you were put in the same situation would you have blown your cover or his or would you do the same to protect the both of you?” He asked her seriously.

“I honestly would have done the same,....to protect him. I would always protect my family first no matter the cost.” She said as she took a big sigh.

Sometimes she wanted to smack her brother,....and after that they talked about the baby. She decided to raise the child on her own and not to tell Jon. Bran told her he was leaving for awhile and it could be dangerous. She didn’t want to stress him over this when the mission was so important. When the time was right she would tell him. 

She was in the pool watching the guest get drunk and making fools of themselves as Jon was getting drunk along with them. She wasn’t showing yet,...just a small bump nothing more as she could still fit into her clothes. Her breast were slightly bigger and that was about it. She thought she looked good in her bikini for once even with her small new scars. 

Aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar left to visit Aegon at Dragonstone as he was engaged once again. She has noticed Jon looking at her all night as he would come by her to tease her about her bikini. As it was getting late the party was still roaring as she decides to change into something more comfortable as she was in the wash room with a towel wrapped around her as she was stripping out of her bikini.

“Done all ready?” Jon said as he walks behind her as she removes her bottoms.

“Done swimming,...i thought i would wear this.” She said as she shows him a light summer dress that was very thin and simple. She knew he had plenty to drink but she wants to see what he really wants. He has tormented her all day.

So she turns around to let her towel drop as he is watching her to slip on the little dress as she turns around to face him with a smile.

“Nothing else?” He asked as he moves closer to her. 

“This will do don’t you think?” She said as she ran her hands down her side as she watched him smile as he ended up picking her up to sit her on top of the washer.

He takes his hands to slide them underneath her dress to caress her thighs gentle as he moves closer to her as she leans backwards.

“One could take advantage with you dressed like this,....it would be so tempting.” He said as he leans in closer to her neck as she could feel his breath upon her.

“I might let them if it felt like this,.....a touch that makes me...” as she was interrupted as someone was calling for Jon.

She looks up at him with a smile as he pulls her to him as they are touching,....she wraps her legs around his waist as he bends down to kiss her lips as he lightly touches her hips to try and slide the dress away from her smooth skin. She kisses him back as she begins to run her hands through his hair as they hear the voices getting closer. She pulls back to smile.

“Stay here tonight,....i would like to continue our conversation.” He said as he kissed her again and brought her down from the washer.

“Maybe,.....i might find another that will want my attention.” She said as she went to pass by him as he grabs her to press her against the wall to take her lips then to run his lips down her neck until he captures her breast with his mouth. She feels the heat from his mouth as his hands glides between her legs as the voice was on the other side of the wall. He whispers in her ear.

“No other will have a chance.” He gives her another kiss to walk around the wall to meet his friends that where looking for him. Arya stays against the wall flustered.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon couldn’t keep his eyes off from Arya especially in that dress and knowing she had nothing on underneath. He has wanted a long time but even more for months now and as it would seem she had the same feelings. When she wasn’t paying any attention he would sneak up behind her to give her a certain touch down her back to end up with his hand on her ass,...or he would sit as she was standing to slide his hand up her dress on her bare leg as this would get her attention and soon after she would end the conversation she was having or bring him into it. 

It was around midnight as the party was still going strong as he couldn’t take it no more. He was leaving in two days and he was wasting time as he didn’t know how long he would be gone. He told Sam to take over and he would see him some time tomorrow as he walks over to Arya to take her hand as he went to the gardens. 

They entered the gazebo where he had a few candles lit with a cozy bedding ready,...he brought her over to him as he looks into her eyes to take her lips again as they were sweet and soft with the taste of strawberries. She wasted no time as she started to remove his shirt as he did her dress. Her breast were round and firm to fit perfectly in his hands. He picks her small frame up to gently lay her on the bedding as his lips would not leave hers. They look into each other’s eyes and they look similar to another,...her slight moans he hears are almost the same but better,....as he went down to taste her sweetness she held his head down as he would devour every tangy sweetness as she said his name,....she said it the same way as once he heard it before as it drove him over the edge to take her. Entering her was a dream came true as her tightness engulf him,...she was dripping wet as he would fuck her into the heavens. He wanted her to say his name as he would thrust deeper after she was relaxed a bit from when he first entered her. She did moan his name as whispers of harder,..faster,...god Jon,....please Jon,...and finally ooohhh Jon as he spilled deep inside of her as he felt her muscles draining him dry with the warmth of her own climax as they released together. 

“Was i a disappointment?” He asked as he continued to kiss her.

“No,...your perfect.” She said as she started to move to sit up.

“Where are you going?” He asked as he laid on his side.

“To the party,....maybe latter if your still interested you will find me.” She said as he lays her back down beside him.

“Your not going anywhere as we just got started.” He tells her as he brings her on top of him.

‘Well if that is the case,....you need to teach me a thing or two,....was i okay,...i mean i really don’t know much about this physically.” She asked as he smiles at her.

“Perfect,....to perfect to be honest i don’t want to share you. Stay with me,...stay with me until i must leave.” He asked as he brings her down to kiss her again.

“Let’s see what happens,...deal?” She asked as she was starting to stroke his penis as it was already hard again.

“Deal.” He said as they began again.

Xxxx

Jon had left as he has been gone for five weeks now as Arya still recalls their time together. In total of two days they hardly slept as he was a very persuasive man with his hunger to be satisfied. And she was determined to do just that,..to satisfy his wants. 

They agreed to let it be and to see what would happen when he returned. Ghost of course was with her as she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She was given the task by Bran to keep intel on ops, coms, and the identity of everyone in their organization,...discretely that is as they had a mole amongst them. Tyrion was sent to the academy to plant bugs among certain higher ranks to see if that is were the traitors lie. 

Some one had gave certain identities up as they were trying to find who were the marks. Beric, Thoros, Sandor, and Lommy were all put to work as she would stay at the office as she was not allowed to do field work until her child was born. 

Her father and uncle Benjen were still trying to change the security but every time they tried it would fail meaning someone was working from the inside.

Tyrion and her made a new computer program that was so close to be impossible to break or hack is to why she got this assignment. After they were given all the information they needed she needs to throw the bait out there so they could catch the big fish. 

This was Lommy’s job as he was the worm. They were in the middle of a conversation when Arya was called up front as Sansa had came to see her in Kings Landing as Lommy walked up front with her to put out some false information to get the game the started.

“Sansa,....they told me you just arrived,....why are you here?” Arya asked looking at her sister.

“Arya,....i was having lunch with some friends when this was given to me,....is this true?” Sansa asked as she handed Arya a envelope as Arya opened it up to be shocked.

It was a medical report saying she was pregnant. This was done last week as Jaqen found her the doctor.

“Who gave you this?” She asked angrily.

“I don’t know,...it was in my bag when i left. Is this true?” She asked again.

“Yes,....i am having a child. Does mom and dad know?” Arya asked as her brain was working over time.

“Not yet,....Arya,...who is the father? Why have you not said anything?” She asked looking upset at Arya.

“It’s complicated,....i wasn’t ready to talk about it.” She said as she begins to rub her head.

“This is something you can’t hide much longer,....you need to find away to talk about it,....when mom finds,...or if she finds out another way instead by you,.....hell Arya,...we are family you shouldn’t keep this a secret.” Sansa said as Arya receives a phone call.

“Hello.” She said answering her phone to walk away from Sansa.

“Arya Stark,...you need to listen. I need the new codes to enter the data base that has changed at the academy. You have two hours to provide them or the next person to receive the news of your hidden pregnancy will be your parents. Or some one even better the father as it seems this is a secret. I will call back exactly two hours.” As the called ended.

What the hell,....who was black mailing her. She knew she wouldn’t give up the codes,....but why are they seeking her out? She knew it would be a long shot but she needs to see if she could track this number down. As she looks to Sansa she tells herself the game begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Arya was stressed to say the least. The last two weeks was a living hell as it wasn’t getting any better. It started when Sansa came to Kings Landing to question her of her child.

Then the call requested the security codes that she would not give,...it seems her new program was unbreakable. At first they were uncertain what information was leaked but now they knew the Stark name was for sure. And now she has a much bigger task on her hands than before. 

She has all three galleries opened as a fourth was being built near her new home. Finally Harrenhal was restored as she moved into it bringing her men along with her. A huge part of the old dungeons was were she works from as she had everything up and running. The rest of the castle was amazing and beautiful back to it’s original designs but with a slap of the new world. The west section was to be seen by visitors to help keep with the up keep as the castle was enormous. 

She was going over the files of her family trying to find out how they retrieved this information as she was looking for a sign,...any thing matter of fact as the last weeks came to her mind.

Her father had loved another before her mother,...Robb had an affair while he was to be married. Sansa was well known with only men with a lot of money stating she had slept her way to the top of her modeling career,...Rickon was a menace apparently as father has covered his behavior the best he could, ... and Arya was a disgrace as she was pregnant with no father. Things even were let out of other family members that have long passed.

In her fathers office the discussion was so heated as she blurred out the father of her baby had died,....there was no way she was going to drag Jon down in this mess. It was the truth in a way,...Jon Snow at the time was the father and he did die,...but if she gave his name her father and uncle Benjen would know and Bran and Jaqen was the only two that knew who the father really is to her child.

That at least calmed the argument down on her as the others matters was pulling her family apart. She told her father she had to leave to do her work and try to fix this before vital information was found out and used against many to bring down the government. He agreed but didn’t like it as she said she would check in every so often. So she left and now here she is working from Harrenhal.

Xxxx

She was in the middle of looking through old security footages trying to place a false name to a face when a man caught her eye. She didn’t really know this man but she knew he wasn’t Bran as he used Bran’s code. On the log in it showed Bran but the man was shorter, older and bald with a big nose. She hacks in on the surveillance of the room as he entered at that time and date as she realizes it was a few days before the chaos happened at Hard Home. 

She stops the footage as she messages her brother to go into the room in question and to call her when he arrives. After a few minutes he calles her back.

“Arya i am hear, what is this all about?” He asked.

“Well on the footage i am seeing shows you entering by your code but it is not you. Log in,....go to the date of June 15 at time 1543. What were you logging into?” She asked.

“Arya,...this is Jon’s file. All the intel he has gathered on Mance and Ygritte. This is why they had Qhorin to kill Jon Snow and Ygritte called it off and left the country. Who is the man using my code?” He asked.

“I don’t know yet,...i will let you know when i do. Bran it is time to bring Lommy inside to be your ears and my eyes. I will give him this description of this man,...i will send him to you tomorrow,....for awhile keep track of everywhere you go and when you log in,....even all the codes have changed some one can still find ways to get them to sabotage our men. I have put a warning on your new code as of right now,...when you use it at the end put a back slash. When the slash is not used it will be red flagged automatically and they will still be able to log in,...but i will know it is not you.” She said as Tyrion came in the room to sit next to her.

“Ooh,...by the way how are you feeling today?” He asked as he was leaving the room.

“Fat,...and hungry all the time,....talk to you later i need to go.” She said as they hung up the phones.

“Do you know this man?” She asked Tyrion as he watched the footage.

“Yes,...that is Janos Slynt,....an ugly man if you ask me,...why?” Tyrion said as he began to eat his lunch as Arya was inhaling hers.

“Put him under surveillance,....he gave Jon up to Mance or someone,...and Lommy goes in tomorrow. Aaahh,...can i have your pickle,...please???” She asked as Tyrion smiled at her to bring out a small plate with extra pickles as he hands it to her.

“No,...but here these are all yours.” He said smiling at her.

Xxxx

Janos was taken down by Lommy as he was busted trying to access more files. He tried to bargain to reduce his prison time by giving the intel up on Mance. But some damage was already done as he sent some information out on the identities of some of the men. They were still holding him as a prisoner at the facilities trying to get him to spill who’s covers were blown.

During his stay some one had sneaked into lock up to kill him. As the team dug hard into the surveillance Arya spotted a known face,..Miranda. Ramsay Bolton’s girlfriend. She had enter his cell to slice his throat as he slept. No one seen anything. 

Bran was in his office as he receives a phone call on his private phone so he answers.

“Hello,...hello.” He said as a male voice came to answer.

“Bran,...watch closely,....call off your men and where is Jon Targaryen?” The voice asked as a video was sent to his phone.

There was Arya and Lommy at her doctors office as it was raining,...Arya stands there as Lommy leaves. Bran grabs his office phone to call his sister immediately as he watches her try to look for her phone as he is shown Lommy getting into the car. The car backs out of the parking spot as Arya answers her phone.

“Arya!...don’t get into the car,....don’t get into the car!!” Bran yells as Arya is trying to figure out what he said as Lommy pulls near as the car explodes. 

“Arya!!! Arya!!!!” He yells as the man came back on the phone.

“Tell me where Jon Targaryen is or your sister is next.” The man said as he hangs up and the video is gone. He still has his phone waiting for her to answer as she finally does.

“Bran!!!...Lommy’s dead!!” She said as she is shaken up a little.

“I know,.....are you alright?” He asked concerned and worried.

“Yes,...a few scrapes and a bruise,...how did you know?” She asked holding on to her belly as the doctors were checking her over again.

“They called and made me watch,....i will be there in a short while,..stay there until i arrive,...the baby,...hows the baby?” He asked as she knew he was upset as she could tell in his voice.

“We are both fine,....the babe is fine,....get here as soon as you can.” She said as she was being walked back inside the doctors office.


	11. Chapter 11

Bran was so upset and pissed at the same time as someone was trying to hurt his sister. They know the risk they make each time they have an assignment but these people were forcing his hands. He called his father to meet him at Arya’s doctor office as he explained what happened. His father wasted no time to arrive there before he did. 

They took her back to Harrenhal as Tyrion, Beric, Thoros and the Hound were waiting for her to arrive. It look like an army was entering with all the new faces as she walks into her home.

“Arya this is Brienne Tarth,....she will be assigned to you personally as this is her second in command Podrick Payne. Everywhere you go they go,...no questions asked. These are her men as she will appoint them around the grounds for your protection.” Ned said as Bran was standing and looking around out a window listening to his father.

“You are mark,....your men,...Brienne,..Podrick,..dad,..uncle Benjen and I will make sure you stay safe. They made me watch as you almost got into that car. I am truly sorry to what has happened to your friend and team,...but Arya you are my sister and I won’t loose you,...not you.” Bran said as he walks over to her as every one was waiting on him to speak again.

“The commander has given me full command as I see fit in this,...so I will let you know why you are a mark,.....but they will know to.” Bran looks to her as she stands to shake her head no...but he speaks as he sees the tears come to her eyes.

“Please Bran no,...please,....say nothing.” She asked as she went to him with tears falling down her cheeks as her father looks to them both as Benjen walks over to ask what is going on.

“Arya i must,....for you and the baby,....i must.” He said as she looks to him to shake her head lightly as he hugs her. He keeps her near him as he explains.

“Arya’s baby’s father was killed by the order of Mance,....he was under cover and known as someone else. His true identity was blown same as Arya’s. We found this out just after i got off the phone with you. They demanded to know where he is or Arya is next. Qhorin was killed today also as he called with his last breath to tell he seen the information being handed over to Ramsay Bolton. The father of her child is under cover now far away as we have heard no word from him,....his own team has not even received any words from him. Ramsay is funding a group of men called the Bastards. Killers,...men,..women,...children as it doesn’t matter to them as long as they get what they want. There known to peel the skin off the entire body as one is alive. To remove parts of the anatomy as they are awake to feel every bit of the pain. This is were he is as we think Mance and Ygritte fled to. But with Arya’s security they can not breach the system to locate him or his new identity.” Bran said as Arya was looking to him worriedly. 

“Arya,...the name of the father,...who is he?” Her father asked as he approaches her as she still has tears in her eyes.

“I can’t,....he doesn’t know,....he doesn’t know who i am,....i can’t.” She said as she walks away to get some air,....he’s missing she thinks as she touches her belly.

“Bran,...tell us,...who is he?” Benjen asked as Bran turns to look at his sister.

“I am sorry Arya,.....Jon,...Jon Snow aka Jon Targaryen.” Bran said as Arya walks out of the room as Brienne stays near by to keep her in her sight.

“Jon,.....Mercy Snow,.....they didn’t know of the other,.....how did this happen Bran?” Ned said loudly.

“They were forced to as a bug and camera where there,...it went to the extreme as men standing outside of the tent waiting for the word to open fire on them if the marriage didn’t look real. This was an order given by Mance himself as Grenn will testify as it was in his report after Hard Home.” Bran said as he looks to his father as no one else was saying anything.

“So Jon is the father,....i am fine with that,...Ned....you need to come back on this one,.....we have Jon,..Arya and the baby to look after,....we will send the rest of the family to Eastwatch,....you need to call Rhaegar.” Benjen said as Ned agreed and soon after went to find Arya.

Arya was in her room as she was so worried about Jon missing. She had a chance to tell him but she chose not to. What does her father think of her now,....Lommy, Qhorin,...who else was going to die. Mance, Ygritte, Ramsay, the Beast, Polliver, Miranda,..and Ilyn Payne, they are on her list to hunt down to end this madness. Jon,...she needs to find Jon. Her mind was running everywhere as a knock came to her door.

“Come in,....dad.” She said as he entered her room as she seen Brienne standing close to the door.

“Arya,....my little wolf. Don’t be mad at Bran,....when he called he was so upset at what he seen as it could have been you. We are family we will protect the ones we love no matter the cost. I love you with all my heart,....and i will this child the same. And Jon,...well he his my only nephew and i love him as a son as i always have and always will. This will work out,.....okay.” Her father said as he hugs her tightly and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

“So your not disappointed in me?” She asked with glassy eyes.

“Never,.....now that it is sinking in,...your aunt will be so excited as she is so fond of you,....and to have her first grandchild,.....well i will let you handle her as she will be around not leaving you alone for a minute. Now,...lets go down stairs so you can have something to eat and we can finish our plans.” He said as they both get off the bed to walk out as Nymeria and Ghost follow as the sight of the wolves made Brienne pause with wide eyes as these two wolves were the largest she has ever seen.

Xxxx

Jon was in the jungle on an island he has never heard of as it was like living in the stone ages. If you were hungry you had to hunt for your food, wanted to bathe find a creek. To take a dump well find the right leaf or you would pay the price on that one. Everyone was locked into a hut at night if you were the new recruits. This was the first phase of training to become a member of the Bastards. 

If you made it to the second phase you were taken to another location on the island as it was different. He seen many die here, as you were force to give pain to another,...slashes on the bare backs,...letting men take turns beating you without passing out,....if you could survive the pain you was able to eat a meal. If you were given the order to give the pain and you failed they would take parts of your body as you felt the pain as others watched. He seen a man have his nuts removed slowly, another as they cut off his nipples. One they removed the bones in his fingers but left the skin. 

The third phase was to see how cruel one could be,....this is where they would see what you were really made of to see if you could be one of them,..a cold hearted killer. Your reward was three meals a day, a bath when you wanted, a room with a bed, beer, drugs and women. All you needed to do was skin a person alive. All of the skin was to be removed unless they died during the process. 

It has taken him six months to reach this phase as one man here was helping him pass these test. His name is Varys. But this was the test he would not be able to pass and he knew it and so did Varys. 

The part of the island he was on now was like a prison,....but there was the sea close by as you could see it from the cliffs. He couldn’t get word to his team as Varys had to be extremely careful as he provided vital information to his own government which was in Valyria. Varys had approached him as he knew who he was from the start. But now he had even more problems on his plate than just passing this test. 

Ygritte and Mance was here. He was supposed to try and locate them when he arrived but he couldn’t and now they are here he has no way to contact his team. And Varys has no way to give him is injection as his supplier was killed two months ago as he has let his facial hair grow out to help disguise his looks. But he knows if they see him he will be recognized.

He tries to stay away from their part of the camp but when he was requested to join the leaders as he went to refuse he was brought to them by force. As he was dragged into the large tent there they stood along with Ramsay Bolton.

“So this,....let me see this time the name is Jax Rivers. Not the same as Jon Snow is it?” Ramsay said as he was cutting away at some type of meat and eating it from his knife.

“What do you want?” Asked Jon as he sees Varys in the tent and Ygritte starts to walk around him with a smile held to her face.

“See that is the right question. I want the codes for all of the academy all nineteen of them. It seems though one person is in my way. Since my lead man was caught and now dead i have no one to get me what i need. So it is great that we are here as you will be the one that will allow me to have what i want.” Ramsay said as he sees Ygritte brings some papers his way.

“Jon it is so nice to see you,....to think i wanted you when you were Jon Snow,....the sex would have been a big disappointment. But anyways i want you to see this,....remember your wife Mercy,...here see her in this picture. Oh,..before i go on these came from Qhorin,...he is dead as we took these from him as he was trying to get them to a safe place for you. But Mercy Snow is the same as this one,....Arya Stark.” She said showing him the proof. As he looks at the photos as it is her aka charts with pictures to match. He was stunned.

Arya is Mercy,...what the fuck as he was confused.

“See Jon,...she has designed a new program that is impossible to break,....she has caused a big delay in our plans. So we want you to help us access the codes.” She said as she smirks to Jon.

“No,....i will not.” He said before he was kicked a few times as she watched and smiles bigger.

“Well here look watch this video.” She said as she showed him the scene when Arya was at her doctors office when Lommy was killed.

Jon watched as he starts to fight his way from the men as he yells and screams at her.

“She still alive for now that is,....but not for long. I want you to read this part in her chart.” She said as she shows him that Arya is pregnant how far long, when she conceived the child and who the father is.

Jon looks as he was speechless. He was going to be a dad,...Arya was having his child. She would be close to giving birth and he would not be there.

“Your cousin and your child’s safety for the codes,.....which one will it be?” Asked Ramsay as Jon just stared deeply into his soul.


	12. Chapter 12

Jon had refused to give them the codes,...he knew Arya would be protected by many. Ygritte had him on video for days as it started soon after he refused to give them the codes.

He took a beating inside the tent to be dragged out and stripped of his shirt to be tied between two large posts. The lashes were hard and deep as he felt his skin being ripped from his body. He could barely open his eyes as they were swollen and he could feel the blood running down his face. Varys had saved him in away as he came close to advise him to give the codes as he had to play his part,...but Jon felt something to be put into his mouth as he heard the whispers of ; “swallow, for pain and infections.” 

This went on for days as he lays in a hole in the ground as men would come by and piss on him as he could do nothing about it. He has a broken foot,...a broken hand,...his shoulder was jammed. Deep slashes all over his body as he feels them reopened when they do it all over again. Every few days they would throw some food down in this piss hole so it was his choice to eat it or not. Everyday she would have him on video to show proof when he would betray his country,...but he would not instead he took the pain,..the torture,..the humiliation they would inflict upon him.

He has lost count on how long this has been going on as Varys was not seen for awhile. Ygritte and Ramsay he has not seen only Mance would come by daily but at least he was left in this hole. 

The rains would come as he had fresh water to catch into his hands to drink,...he could feel his body shutting down day by day. He needs to fight this,...to live,...he would not give into this weakness as he would think of his parents, Arya,..his child. Do we have a boy or girl? What name did she give the child. This is what is keeping him from slipping away to give in to hell. Arya and their child. He wants to see them,..to hold them,...does the child look like her with grey eyes or him with his dark hair? Fight he tells himself, don’t give in,..fight.

Xxxx

The first month was hard as Bran let their father make the commands as Bran was new to this type of work outside the academy. Rhaegar and Lyanna came to her home as Rhaegar knew of Jon’s works but Lyanna did not. They joined in with Jon’s team as they were all ready set up in an area where they could search over a hundred different islands. They were looking for all the others and Jon.

The rest of here family were put at Eastwatch to be protected. But she stayed in her home and worked from there to find Jon. Her men left with her father, Benjen, Rhaegar, and Jaqen. Aunt Lyanna stayed with her along with Tyrion. They have been gone four months now not receiving much as they are scattered around in search and hoping to find something or someone to lead them in the right direction. 

She is sitting here holding her son as the wolves lay beside her, they stay close to her as they can tell she is still in danger. She remembers back to when Lommy was killed,...that was seven months ago as she was just a little over five months in her pregnancy. 

They were working hard to locate those men and Ygritte, and two months later they got a trail. A man was killed that was the supplier for Jon’s injections as his team informed the commander. He was in that place with his own looks as he could be identified easily. They were gathered in her dungeons as plans were being discussed as her computer’s alarm went off showing a match for Mance. When she brought it up they were in the exact area of Jon’s men. 

Bran ordered Ed to follow Mance and to return with information on where he was going as they would wait to receive more information. It was a month that went by and still no word of Ed. Arya was looking on her big screen as she had other work to deal with as well when she receives a message from a new client of finding lost arts. So she clicks on it to see what they are willing to offer for her help in finding their lost treasures.

As the message was downloading her father and Rhaegar walks in along with Brienne and Tyrion. She turns to see what they were looking at on her other computers as a voice appears on the big screen.

She sees a man tied to two post as she yells for her father. The man was stripped of all his clothes and the hood removed from his face as it was Ed. Nothing was said except for “i told you to back your men off” as a large knife was seen to start removing his skin. Arya was sicken as she had to stand and turn her head as she could still hear him yelling in pain as he was being tortured. Beric, Thoros, Sandor and Benjen walks in this time as Bran just arrived. Tyrion pushes the codes to copy the video and tries to put a trace on the link when the screams stops. Ed died as the pain was to much for them to finish. Tyrion was about to exit off the site as another video appeared. It was Jon.

“Gods no!!” She heard as she turns to see Jon on his knees with the voice of Ygritte behind the camera. She had to see what he was going through as her father walks to her to hold her to his chest. She screams and cries when he is tortured and his flesh his ripped from his body by the leather straps. The beatings he has taken over and over. The images were short but there were many as this was being done every day to him.

Then she feels sharp pains coming low in her stomach as she bends over as her father stays with her to yell for Jaqen. He was in the rooms putting things together for their journey.

“It’s to soon.” Benjen said as she was picked up by the Hound.

“This is to much for her!.....Get the car now!” Said Jaqen as he said she was going into labor.

Xxxx

The stress caused to have her son earlier as they had to take him,...she was sedated for a week after his birth until she was calm enough to control herself. When she finally was awake she seen her son as he was covered in dark hair and had grey eyes. Her family was in there with her as the tears of joy was seen through all their eyes. 

“Arya,....what is his name?” Rhaegar asked with a smile as he kissed the top of her head as she holds her son for the first time.

“ Seth Targaryen,....if you do not mind as he is your grandson. I think he should carry his fathers last name.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“I agree,....can i take a few pictures of the two of you?” He asked as she said yes.

They left for there destination after she was released from the hospital,...and that was four months ago.

As she looks to Seth in her arms and the wolves laying beside her she thinks of Jon. If they have found him yet. What will he think of his son. Will he like the name she chose,....will he love him, want him. 

She can’t do anything for them where they went, but here she has kept track on everything hoping to catch at least one of them. Polliver, the Beast, Mance, Ygritte, Ramsay, Miranda, and Ilyn Payne.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had Varys to meet with Ned and Rhaegar as he knew were Jon was being kept. The commander has given them extra men to find Jon after seeing what was happening on the island. The commander gave the order to shut it down. They even had the help from Valyria. 

Jon was sitting in the small corner of the hole as he would keep his mind focused. They have weakened his body but they couldn’t take away his memories of his trainings. He would close his eyes to focus on the voices, the faces, conversations that he would hear. Keeping all this information stored into his tired mind. Then out of nowhere gun fire was heard,...men yelling as he could tell the camp was being attacked viciously. 

He stayed put as he looks up to listen as he would not waste what strength he had,...not yet he must save it just in case. It wasn’t long when a face appeared above the hole as he just looks at the man.

“Your name?” The man asked.

“Jon Targaryen.” He said weakly.

“Well Jon your going home.” The man said as he opens the top to reach down and to help him out of the hole.

“Your name.” Jon asked as he sees a war going on as other men are being freed as well.

“The Hound, take this gun can you walk?” He asked as Jon shoots a man as he was aiming for a man as he unties another from the posts.

“Some,....they broke my foot it didn’t heal right.” Jon said as the Hound helps him to stand.

“This won’t be easy but we must get you to the ship,...let’s go.” He said as Jon sucked in the pain to stand on his own to follow the Hound.

They both had to use their guns as men were everywhere as bodies were falling down with almost every shot. They made it to the tree line as the Hound spoke into the coms.

“Ice,...i have the Dragon,...i say,....i have the Dragon.” The Hound reported.

“The Gift is coming to you,....stay put.” Said Ice.

“Ice?” Jon said as they had to open fire again as men were to close to them.

“Yea,....and the Lone Wolf.” He said as a group of men approached as Jon drew his gun but let it down when he recognized the uniform.

“I need to inject you now,....the trip will be painful,...we have three hours on foot to reach the ship.” Jaqen said as Jon shook his head. He knew Jaqen at first sight.

“Do we have any more men we need to rescue?” He asked as Jon took the shot and was instantly loose with the pain disappearing.

“Not that i know of,.....they caught Ed,...he is dead. If you get caught...” he was starting to say but the Hound interrupted him.

“We know what will happen,....we have seen it. Now listen,....you feel no pain but we are far from safety,...try to move your foot.” The Hound said as he stood to see if he could walk as he thinks he could run as nothing was hurting at this moment.

“Some,...are you one of Varys’s men?” He asked as Jaqen was on coms with another.

“No,....i’am here from the orders of Mercy,....i work only with her.” The Hound said as they had to start making their way to the ship.

Jon was wanting to ask more questions but the time had gone as they were met up with more men as he recognized his uncle Benjen.

“He won”t make the distance,...the foot his broken and no shoes. He needs to be carried or we won’t make the deadline.” Jaqen said as the Hound slung him over his shoulders.

“But i was given the shot.” Jon said as he was drifting into a sleep and feeling light headed.

“Yea,...so you won’t feel anything,.....let’s go.” The Hound said as they headed out.

Xxxx

Ned was waiting on shore as everyone else where on the massive ship. They had boats ready not knowing how many they were going to rescue as Varys’s gave them a number but knowing if they all were still alive.

Ned seen men clearing the trees as he orders his men to stand guard as they were loading the wounded and the ones that were captured. The boats were being filled to the max as he sent them to the ship and there was one left as he sees Benjen and Jaqen with a group of thirty heading his way. He seen one being carried by the Hound as Benjen stayed close to them. That must be Jon he thinks.

“He is alive, very weak and ill. Half way starved. He will make it through this.” Jaqen said to Ned.

Rhaegar was holding everything in as he watched the men being brought on the ship,...looking at how they were tortured. When Jon was finally aboard he went to him as the tears slipped through briefly as Ned laid a hand on his back.

“They had to sedate him,....it would of been to painful.” He said as Rhaegar shook his head in approval.

Jaqen had Jon in a medical comma to perform the surgeries that he needed. His skin was a horror to look at as it healed with gaps, lumps and twisted. He used lasers to burn down the ugly scars evenly to inject his body with skin cells to smooth over as most of the scars would be removed. He had five that would still remain as small scars but noticeable on his chest.

Two weeks went by until he finally was able to wake from the surgeries, the infections, and broken bones. Rhaegar was in his room when he opened his eyes.

“Dad,.....i didn’t know you were here,...hows mom?” He asked.

“She is good,....waiting to hear from us. How do you feel?” Rhaegar asked as he walks over to the side of the bed.

“Better,....are we still at sea?” He asked sitting up a little.

“Yes,....we will be until we reach Valyria. Ned and Benjen are here.” He said as he poured Jon some water to sip.

“Dad,...i have something to tell you,...about Arya and I.” He said as he looks to his father.

“We already know,.....and i have a few pictures if you are curious.” Rhaegar said as he gives Jon his phone to see his child.

“You have a son,....his name is Seth Targaryen. He was early but healthy and doing well.” Rhaegar said as Jon was staring at the pictures.

“How is Arya?” He asked as he still looks at the phone.

“Strong,....a fighter she is. She is fine. She rebuilt Harrenhal. It is their home a gorgeous place. Your mother is staying with her right now.” He said as he watches Jon still looking at the pictures.

“I need to end this,....for them. They told me about her and my son after they made me watch a video as she was about to get in a car before it exploded. At first i thought she was dead. They are still in danger as they want her codes that are apparently unbreakable. I heard to much to go home to them.” He said as his father looks to him to know he was going after these people.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon was back at the academy in a small dorm room in the facilities,...he was talked into reporting to the commander before he did anything else. He was also persuaded to see his child,...so he agreed as he was waiting as in a few hours he would leave again.

He was on his computer when she entered the room carrying his son. He walks over to help take the bags from her arms and to close the door.

“I will give you some private time to spend with him.” She said as she puts him in his arms to start walking away.

“Where are you going?” He asked as he holds his son.

“You asked to see your son,....so i have brought him. I will be back in a hour,....here is his bottle and anything else will be in this bag.” She said as she walks away.

Jon spent that hour just holding his son and talking to him, walking around the room. Telling him things they will do when he is older. He felt the love instantly with his son. Arya came back as he looks to her as she was beautiful with her long hair, those grey eyes. He liked those black boots that came up just under her knees,...and that black short skirt. Her over sized sweater was just teasing him as when she would bend over he would get a glimpse of her breast.

“He is perfect Arya,.....i am sorry i wasn’t there for you both.” He said as he laid Seth down.

“It’s not like this was planed. I mean when i said i would let one fuck me to the heavens i wasn’t expecting to become pregnant my first time. But he is perfect,...and wonderful.” She said as she walks to the counter to start putting his things back into the bag as it was getting closer for Jon to be leaving.

Jon walks behind her as he wraps his hands around her waist to start lightly kissing her neck as she stops what she is doing.

“I have thought about you so much,...even before i found out about our son.” He said as he takes his hands to slide up her skirt as she just leans her back into his chest.

“I can still smell the coconut on your skin,...the taste of strawberries on your sweet lips.” He spoke as he slides down her sexy panties to unsnap his pants.

He reaches around to capture her lips as his fingers began to make her moist as he feels his hardness rubbing her bare ass.

“I have missed you so much,...” he said as he bends her over the counter to enter her swiftly as she holds on as the force was powerful, painful and wanting. 

“Gods Arya,....you feel so...” He didn’t speak again as he took her lips as one hand found a breast as the other was rubbing her nub as he was making hard long strokes into her. 

“Your mine.” He said as he growls into her ear as he thrusts harder making her release last longer as they would enjoy the pleasure together as the moans mixed with warmth of his seed deep into her. He takes her lips again as the knock is being heard.

“It is time Jon.” The voice said.

“We will be out in a minute.” He turns her around to face him as he hugs her tightly to kiss her again.

Xxxx

Arya had found Polliver and Ilyn Payne as they were in custody with no chance of escaping. Podrick and Brienne were with her when the news reported the death of Roose Bolton, he was one of the men in the mask at Hard Home she was told. So both Boltons were deeply involved with Mance. 

Sandor located his brother as it was a battle from hell,...he was assigning men to take out a foreign village as he wanted the land for the site of their new army of the Bastards. Sandor was hurt but the Beast had died. 

Jon had found Mance, Ygritte, Miranda and Ramsay at a location that he over heard on that island. The gun fire was heavy and at the end there laid two bodies he recognized was Mance and Miranda. Ramsay and Ygritte got away.

Her family was able to go back home after Jon was found as her aunt Lyanna and uncle Rhaegar. Jon was gone for two months when he left as he was with her and Seth now. She gave him his own room when ever he came to visit but he chose to stay in hers. And he stayed with them not wanting to go back to Kings Landing.

She didn’t want him to leave,...she loves seeing him with Seth and around everyday. He was a commander at the academy as he would use the chopper when ever he had to go to what he calls the office. She chose to work from her dungeons as both of her jobs were already set up in what she calls her office. 

She kept Podrick and Brienne with her as she would give them jobs the same as Beric, Thoros and Sandor. Tyrion did both jobs just like she did,.. he is her other hands.

Arya was in the shower enjoying the heat after Jon had took her twice that morning. She smiles knowing he likes multiples when he can but will settle for one in the middle of a busy afternoon,...he likes to call it a quickie. 

He was so passionate this morning as he looks into her eyes and asked her to marry him, over and over. He was driving her to sanity not letting her have her release until she answered. So when she said yes,....and the look on his face he made her moan his name to the heavens ten times over.

She was in her office going over the crowds that were visiting the west wing of the castle. When Tyrion pointed out two people two her,....she just smiled as they knew they would show up sooner than later.

They advertised the dungeons tours going on today. They left a certain door unlocked as the bait was taken as she watched them make their way to her part of the castle. They walked into the cell that showed away to the main dungeon which would lead to a set of stairs to enter the castle. Arya watched as they stepped inside as she was mumbling a little further, a little more,....once more.

“Yes!!!” She yelled as she pushed a button as the room became locked down and filling up with sleeping gas as they had weapons drawn. 

“Call the Raven and commander and let them know our assignment has ended. I will call Jon.” She said as her and Tyrion smiled widely.

“Jon my dear is all ready here. Did you think you could pull this off without me knowing?”Jon asked as he walks into her office.

“I thought you went to the office.” She said looking surprised as he stood looking at the monitors.

“I didn’t,....so Ramsay and Ygritte. The mission is over. Good because i want you to have enough time to plan our wedding.” He said as he bends down to kiss her. Tyrion smiles as he is on the phone talking to the Raven.

“But,..you just asked this morning,...how long do i have?” She asked as he wraps his arms around her.

“Until next weekend,.....as i was busy this morning giving everyone the time and date. See,..Arya as i am a commander i have access to everything you do,....plus more. Those two were being watched and we knew when they were going to be here. A hundred of your visitors are my men.” He said as he kissed her.

He watches as she wrinkles her nose.

“You just think your to smart. It is a good thing i am in a great mood today,...or i would make you pay for this.” She said as she kissed him.

“You have time for a quickie,....lets go to the study,.....you owe me as you were keeping secrets.” He said into her ear as he pulls her away as she starts to laugh.


End file.
